Khushnumaa
by Purple Asus
Summary: An OS based on the song Khushnuma!


Hello Everyone! How are you all doing? Waiting for my remaining stories? :P You'll see them after some days! ;)

So, basically as the title of the story, it's based on the song Khushnuma, as am in love with the song! It's a sincere request please tune in to the song while you're reading the story, and am sure you'll love it!

Before this, I always felt quite stupid when the Authors said to listen the music in the background but as am in love with it I request you all! You'll fall in love with the song! I bet!

So, here you go! Have a happy wali reading! :D

**..oOo..**

Two people, sitting on the sand of the beach, both lost in each other; their thoughts. Gazing, staring the sea-water which was coming towards them with so much of flow, calming before coming to them, seems like now the nature, the sorrows, the hurricanes-of-problems don't want to come near the perfect-couple, who proved with their every action whether of love, anger, care, concern, trust, personality that they were absolutely perfect for each other.

How time had fled and now it was impossible for them to live without each other. It was like, as a person needs oxygen for being alive they both required each other' presence in their lives. They started when they were just colleagues, then turned into friends, from friends to best friends and then to lovers, and now were each other's oxygen.

Three years, 1,095 days, 26,297.436 hours, 1,577,847.298 minutes, 94,670,778 seconds, that too together. True love isn't what every one have, many people crave for that, and the ones who have or get that are the most lucky ones! So, here they two are, lucky ones! Who got their love, are with their loved ones, and spent time with them.

Somewhere, probably a lil bit far from them were a couple celebrating their something, but the slow and steady sound of music was there in the background. The lyrics of that music indeed let them to their times.

**Tu Jo Nahi Tha, Kuch Bhi Nahi Tha**

How his life was, just like the life of robot. Waking up early morning, jogging, preparing breakfast for himself and his father, going to bureau, chasing criminals, completing files work, returning from bureau, preparing dinner, spending time with father, and then to bed. That's all!

No entertainment, no family time gossips, no smiles, no laughters.. Nothing at all!

**Har Rishta Tha, Sard Bada**

How his relations were. Relations, seriously? Does he had any except for his father, the only one. No friends, no relatives, no one to call his, just totally alone. It was all so cold for him.

**Bin Teray Dil mein, Ek Soona Pan Tha,**

**Seenay Mein Tha, Ek Dard Bhara**

He always felt incomplete, and why shouldn't he, he never had his mother, no friends, no one to love him except his father, how he always wanted to be loved, to be pampered, by seeing everyone around him being loved by someone or the other. There was hollow, a hole in his heart, a kinda pain of being alone.

**Tu Jo Mila Hai, Dil Ne Kaha Hai,**

**Mil Hi Gaya, Hamdard Mera**

And that's when she came in her life, like wind and changed everything. She was the sunshine of his life, the first drop of rain in his deserted life. She told him to smile, made herself the reason of his laughters, taught him to love, pampered him with her sweet antics. Wasn't that all he always wished? Wasn't all these thing he always craved? Now, he get them, that too from his sunshine, indeed she was his. He was meant to be with her, that's why he didn't have anything from all these.

**Aankhein Nam Hwi, Lamha Tham Gaya,**

**Mera Ishq Hwa, Khushnuma,**

The Day when he realized her importance in his life, didn't he thought at that time that the time should stop. How great the day was!

**Flashback Starts**

(am very much impressed with that promise ring thing, never mind if anyone will think that am copying their idea, it's quite cool)

He asked her to accompany him to the park, that evening. He was sitting on the bench waiting for her. Just the day before he come to know what she wishes. And now he knew what she wished, so why wouldn't he fulfill it. He knew what he felt for her, and she knew what she felt for him, then what they were waiting for?

He was lost in her thoughts when she tapped his shoulder. She held her ears, mumbling sorry for being late. He shook his head. She figured something in his hand and asked what's it? He forwarded the envelope. She took it and opened it. There was a beautiful card inside, she was mesmerized. She opened it and was shocked, the minute she opened the card a beautiful ring pop out which was attached to a spring. She was confused and asked him what's this for?

Rajat : "You know purvi we've know each other for years now, first colleagues to friends, then friends to best friends and now best friends to.. I know what you feel about me but am very sure what I do. And why I shouldn't I be, weren't you the first one who taught me to smile, to laugh, wasn't that you who fulfilled all my dreams of being loved, pampered and wanted. You're indeed the sunshine of my life and I really can't spend the rest of my life without you by my side, I know that's stupid to say because am sure you won't leave me, but still.. Am indeed selfish, insecure regarding you. And why shouldn't I be? You just make me feel completed! Before I met you I always thought how would my mother had cared for me and you showed me how would she had been, you told me who are friends like, you accompanied and understand me like a friend. care for me like a mother, when I was Ill. And You are the best thing that could ever happen to me. I told you this before but I'll tell you again.. You're everything for me.. I always felt like I don't have anyone, I don't have a good past because my future is bright just if you're there. I just know that you're the one for me and I can't imagine anyone apart from you.. So.. (taking out the ring) Don't panic! I'm not asking you to marry me or something! :) But this is something close to that..This ring is a promise.. A promise to you that I will love you and only you forever.. This ring will serve as a proof of my love and my promise.. My promise that I will only love you and that I really do want to spend the rest of my life with you.. Because I love you more than anything in this world.. You are my world.. and I love you.. the way you took care of me, I promised I'll do the same, you won't feel alone till my heart is working. I promise to be with you forever and ever and ever!"

She smiled through tears, wasn't this she always wanted, a true companion, who would love her, every second, with his every breathe and will love only her and her. But after all she deserve this. They both knew they love each other, more than anything in this world. They both had confessed that a long time back but still this was a confirmation, which everyone wants. She was lost in her thoughts when his voice brought her back.

Rajat : "if you allow me, may I?"

He asked in a very gentle tone. She immediately nodded and he slid the ring in her finger.

**Flashback Ends**

**...**

**Khushnuma... khushnuma...**

Wasn't that the best day of his life? Everything perfect. The way he wanted. A person to call his, who love him, pampered him, care for him, trust him and what not.

**...**

**Mein Tujhse Kuch Yun Juda,**

**Jesay Mein Sufi Tu Khuda,**

He was attached to her, she was his life, and seems like the nature and the whole world was finding ways to keep them together now. His day starts with her good morning and ends with her smile. They were indeed like one soul two bodies.

**Mein Tujhse Kuch Yun Juda,**

**Jesay Mein Sufi Tu Khuda,**

Her problems, pain were something he felt, it was like she got the wound and the pain was felt by him. And the same was with her as well. The day he remembered when he felt her pain. No, it wasn't her pain, it was his, his life was fighting with death.

**Flashback Starts**

A very critical case was in CID's hands nowadays, against the underworld mafia, and it was the Golden chance for them to cut their roots. If they catch them half of the world's drug dealers will be finish. All were working day and night. And then the day arrived when they went to catch the culprits. They reached the godown where the deal was going on and the most powerful drug dealers of Asia were present there. A serious shoot out begun and everyone was trying to catch atleast maximum of the dealers alivE

They were divided as three together, among one was the captain, like, {Abhijeet (leader) vansh, pankaj},{Daya (leader), Nikhil, ishita},{Rajat (leader), Freddy, Divya},{Purvi (leader), Karan, mayyur,}, while Dushyant, shreya and Kavin were keeping an eye in the surroundings from outside and were telling where to go and where to attack.

They were going to attack from 4 different sides, and the rest were waiting outside in their car. They killed many of the goons which were just for security there, and have attacked on their right hand commands, Abhijeet and Daya were in two different places of that cottage, one was in South position so the other one was in North, same was with Rajat and Purvi. After some time of silent fighting a serious shoot out begun. For the start 15 minutes, CID officers were fighting with a great power but after sometimes the tables turned over. Daya and Purvi'se side were clear, that means North-West side was cleared and they were marching forward towards South-East, towards Abhijeet and Rajat. According to daya's command Purvi has to go to Abhijeet and Daya to Rajat and the pain happened there. Purvi along with her team were going there when a Goon fired a bullet and that was going to hit mayyur but...

Here on the other hand, daya had reached to Rajat and they were doing great! Just few minutes more and the fight will be over but suddenly Rajat winced in pain, his one hand was firing the bullet and the other hand instantly went on his chest. Someone fired the bullet on the goon so, there were no goons left on the east side. Everyone went to Rajat and asked what happened, but at that instant Daya's Bluetooth buzz.

Daya : Haan boss? Bolo?

Abhijeet *panicked* : Da.. Daya.. Tu.. Idhar jaldi se aa.. *to purvi* Pur.. Purvii.. Aankhein khuli raKHO plzz

Daya : Abhi..? Kya Bol rahay ho? Awaaz? Heello abhi?

Daya began to panicked, abhijeet was sounding soo worried and what the hell he was saying to Purvi. He knew something was terribly wrong..

Rajat *in pain* : Sir.. Bo..bolye kya kaha.. Abhi...abhi sir ne..

Daya just managed to say..

"Purvii.."

And he knew.. What the... Rajat Screamed "noooo..."

They ran towards Abhijeet's side. Being alert knocking everyone down on their way, and the sight there shook them to the core , especially Rajat. He wasn't able to move a bit. How could he? How can you move from a place when you saw your loved one, the ONLY loved one in this whole big world, lying on the floor with her own pool of blood.

His world came down shattering at that moment. He just remember, someone taking her to the doctor, some people screaming for ambulance, and some his name.

**Flashback Stops**

**Dua Mein Manga Tha Tujhay**

**Flashback Continues**

All were in the hospital, roaming to and fro, some were crying, some were trying to stay strong, which was absolutely not possible for them. Because they know, that she is in a critical condition. But the one, Rajat was there sitting shattered. How difficult it was for him, to see his life, her like that in her own blood. Wasn't that true, she didn't felt any pain, but he was feeling every bit of her pain. He cried, he begged, he screamed, he break down, and just asked for her life, for her well-being, for her to be there besides **him. **

**Flashback stops**

**Sajday Mein Paya Hai Tujhay,**

**Flashback Continues**

And how his prayers got answered in the heaven above. How the doctors gave him the good news, "Congratulations Mr. Rajat Kumar! Nothing has happened to your life! She is absolutely fine. Go and meet her." He prayed to God, and bowed down, and thus his prayers got answered. How he ran to her room, and took her in a bone crushing hug, without caring anything else. And was that a miracle, was his hug a miracle that she felt absolutely alright then, like she always belong their, in his arms.

**Flashback Ends**

**Rab ne Suni Arziyaan,**

**...**

**Khsuhnumaa.. Khushnumaa...**

**...**

**Yaad Hain Wo Yaadein Teri,**

**Wo Qasmein Wo Baatein Teri,**

Her crave for ice cream, his irritation-just-to-tease-her, her dimpled laughter, his effecting smile, her love for chocolates, his gaze on her face, her beauty, his devilishly-handsome-look.

**Yaad Hain Wo Yaadein Teri,**

**Wo Qasmein Wo Baatein Teri,**

Their trade of eating ice creams and pastries before going to bed, their long drive, spending time on beach without uttering a word, eye to eye talks, smiles, blushes, laughters, these were something they do together.

**Milke Na Hona Tu Phir Juda, **

**Tujhse Hai Meri Ilteja, **

**Doori Na Ho Darmiyaan,**

We Promise to each other, to be together, in every ups and downs in our life, we promise not to distance ourselves from each other.

And how they promised about every lil thing on the other day.

**Aankhein Nam Hwi, Lamha Tham Gaya,**

Their wet eyes for each other, not believing how they got so lucky.

**Mera Ishq Hwa Khushnuma...,**

Their True Love...!

**khushnumaa, khushnuma,**

**khushnuma woooo Khsuhnuma**

**...**

**On the Beach**

**Tu Jo Nahi Tha, Kuch Bhi Nahi Tha,**

They both looked at each other.

**Har RishtA Tha Sard Bada,**

**Bin Teray dil Mein, Ek Soona Pan Tha,**

They looked in front.

**Seenay Main Tha Ek Dard Bhara,**

**Tu Jo Mila Hai, D****il Ne Kaha Hai,**

Again looked at each other.

**Mil Hi Gaya Hamdard Mera,**

She rested her head on his shoulder, and he rested his head on her head.

**THE END!**

**Author's Note:**

I guess I didn't do justice with the song! The song is amazing and my fic is totally nothing in front of it. But still I tried. I was lacking with the ideas.

If you have read than don't forget to review.

Will be waiting for them!


End file.
